Secrets
by Bane874
Summary: After moving to Utah Gregor finally finds himself in a normal life. But something isn't right, and he still feels the pull to return after so long. In the Underland things are in turmoil among Gregor's old friends and one daring adventurer must seek out help from the Overland. Gluxa, rated T for being well, and Underland fanfic and lots of violence. -Sacred
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!"

The word just hung in the cold November air. Gregor turned, looking at the kid who had spoken. "Where you going?" The kid huffed as he caught up.

"Home." Gregor's reply was terse, and would have ended the conversation had the kid not been so persistent. "Wait, you denied Lily!" Gregor groaned and rubbed his temples. "Leave me alone."

Luke paused, for once not knowing what to say. Gregor turned his back and trudged away, trying to get the day's events out of his head. He failed, miserably.

Gregor let his thoughts wonder to the end of school, when he had been leaving to go to his locker. One of the most popular girls in the Grade came up to him. "Hey, uh Gregor, my friends and I are going to Patty's Pizza, would you like to join us?" Gregor had paused, looking her straight in the eyes with his cold, slightly green eyes. "Will it rain gummy bears tomorrow?" Lily looked bewildered. "Uh, well, no?" "Then you have your answer." Gregor had turned and walked away, not giving the girl or her friends another glance.

Gregor made his way along the ice encrusted streets of Heber, the town his family had moved to in Utah. He turned the corner approaching his house when he heard the squeal of tires on the road. Gregor looked over his shoulder to see a huge pickup truck baring down on him. Four gangly teens hung out of the truck. One held a bucket in his hands, and as they passed he dumped all five gallons of water on Gregor.

Gregor made no move to avoid the downpour, or take any notice of his sopping wet cloths. All he did was pull his long brown hair out of his face and yell. "**HANK!**" For a second his words just echoed back to him along with the laughter of the drunken pickup truck teens, then a huge black shape shot over the fence of his neighbor's yard and barreled down the street towards him. The dog kept running until he was nearly on top of Gregor, then he slumped over and started snoring. Gregor patted the dog's head fondly, then shook him. Hank was up in an instant. Gregor pointed at the truck. "Cookie." The words were barely out of his mouth when Hank took off after the now frightened truckers. What the teens hadn't seen as they had drenched Gregor, is him reach out and tape a cookie to the fender of their truck, and what they didn't know is that Hank would do anything to get a cookie, especially the kind Gregor had taped to the truck.

Gregor chuckled as he watched the terrified teens gun it around the corner, Hank charging behind them, happy to have a challenge.

Gregor walked to his house, pushing through the door and into the living room. Lizzie sat at the dining room table, papers strewn around, and a calculator clutched in her hand. Mag was in the other room, lying on the floor, a bag of Cheetos to her left, her IPhone getting a billion texts per minute and an Xbox One controller in her hand. Gregor chuckled as he walked past his oblivious sisters into his room.

Even after moving and upgrading to a very large house, Gregor still found his room too small. He is now hovering around the 6 foot 5 mark, and had to duck whenever he entered. His room may be low but was spacious in a way Gregor was unaccustomed to. He plopped down on his bed, opening his backpack and pulled out a text book.

He studied for the rest of the night, he had a special reason for being so in tuned to studying, a reason his parents could never find out about.

**Ok, I must admit, the end was kind of rushed and sappy, but it was 9:00 at night and my dad was screaming at me from the other room to "Bane! Turn your light off before I come down there and turn it off with your face!" SO yeah, I have to shut it down but, hope you enjoy the chapter, hope it could be longer but I will do that for the next one, Promise.**

***Sudden footsteps on the stairs.* *Pissed dad busts into Banes room.* Lights go out.**

**-Bane **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello most incapable mortals. Ok, first things first. I really hope this chapter satisfies you. I worked hard on it. I know it was short, but I decided for this one, I will have twice as many chapters as normal. Another thing, someone asked if Bane is really what I am called, a lot of people use it as a nickname for me, kind of cool huh.**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!"

Gregor rolled over and cracked open an eye. His alarm clock said 10:00 a.m.

He fumbled for the snooze button. Finally after a good five minutes of that he growled a word that should not be incorporated in turning off an alarm, and slammed his fist into the device.

A cracking sound was followed almost immediately by Gregor's snoring, completely oblivious of the shattered remains of his alarm clock, and the hand shaped print in his wood nightstand.

*30 min later*

"Get up, Get up, GET UP!"

Gregor rolled over. "Mag, I am trying to get some sleep here." Mag sat back on his bed. "It's flippin' ten in the morning, Get Up!"

Gregor groaned and rolled out of bed. Mag jumped up. "I got a text from that popular girl in your grade, her name is Lily, and she wants to know if you want to go to Patty's with her and…" Mag paused, drawing in a breath. "Jake, Max, Lori, and… oh yeah, Me." Mag looked up hopefully at a now fully dressed Gregor.

"Fine, tell them I'll meet them at central in five." "But Gregor, central is fifteen minutes away." Gregor smiled, a smile that would cause even vampires to run for the hills. "I plan to be there in three."

Gregor turned and was gone in a rustle of wind. He blurred through the house, picking out objects with a perfect memory and echolocation. He gave his rager side a prod. It responded by sending him from the front porch to the end of the block in less than five seconds. He gaged his speed, coming up with a calculation of fifty mph and climbing as he blurred down streets. A car sped towards him. Gregor twisted one foot then jumped. His forward momentum and his twisted foot made him spiral through the air, completing a full suicide backflip then landing on the ground facing the disappearing car. He took off again. His speed maxed out at 70 mph. Gregor could go faster, he just couldn't control the Rage after that point. He twisted along streets, blurring over, around, and sometimes through all the objects in his path. Finally he reached Main Street. It would take him to Central City Park, or to the natives, Central.

He first had to cross though. Gregor stopped, going from 70 to 1 in less than five seconds is something to see. He looked out across the four lane road. (Two lanes per side.) He stepped back, quickly calculating everything before launching himself forward. He moved with as much power Gregor dared, even risking a whopping speed of 75 mph. As he approached the street Gregor let his feet go out from under him and he slid over the iced road, going clean under a semi-carrier trucker. He popped to his feet halfway across. He set off, flipping over a small yellow cab then landing on the salted sidewalk.

He took off along the sidewalk. Moving at 30 mph. Luckily, no one was out, it was a rather cold day, probably only 35 degrees out. He reached Central exactly 3 minutes from when he had left the house. Gregor looked around the park, he spotted Lily and started over to her group. Halfway there a rustling in the bushes distracted him. Gregor turned to see Hank happily trot out of the brambles, a bone shaped cookie in his mouth. Gregor chuckled then kept walking. Hank could take care of himself.

He reached the Group just as they were counting down the last 5 seconds until he would be late. "Hi." He said. Everyone jumped. Gregor had a way of sneaking up on people. The group made for Patty's Pizza, the most delicious pizza on earth. And for a second as Gregor walked with his friends, he felt a feeling that had abandoned him for almost 3 years.

He felt happy.

**Ok, this is pretty short but, I like leaving it at cliff hangers.**

**Question: Why has Gregor not felt happy for the last 3 years.**

**-Bane's twin, Sacred.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, and then the dog goes, Roof, roof."

Gregor couldn't help chuckling at Luke. The kid was a comedian! Now, with a full belly, surrounded by friends, he couldn't help letting his mind drift. It landed on his least favorite thought. Underland. The memories were burned into his skull, a searing pain that no matter what would never, ever leave.

Underland led him to remember his old friends. The ones who he had fought alongside, and sometimes against. Then his mind landed, and stuck, on one person. Luxa. After all these years he realized that, he still felt something for her, a small yearning. Not like what had plagued him when he had left. No, and the more he thought about it, the less powerful it became. He didn't understand.

"Hey Gregor, this is fun, should we do this again, say next week?" Gregor looked up. Lily and the rest of the group were staring at him. "Yeah, how about Saturday?" The replies came almost immediately. "Sure." "Yeah." "I'll be there."

Gregor stood up and turned to leave. As he reached the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the group filed out the door. Lily looked into Gregor's near black eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before smiling and walking out the door as well. Gregor stood in that spot until the clerk asked him to move so he could sweep the floor.

Gregor was stunned. His shocked face suddenly took on a huge grin.

**Underland**

Smack!

George stumbled backward under the force of the blow. "Ow!" He stared at the Queen. "You struck me. You struck your fiancé!"

"You may be my fiancé you worthless pup, but that doesn't mean I have to treat you like it!" Snarled Luxa. George stepped back, but he was trapped in the Royal bedroom. Luxa lashed out again, this time taking out one of his knees.

The council member fell to the ground. "Guards!" He yelled. "Take Queen Luxa to the dungeon." The guards hesitated. Everyone knew that Luxa had a tendency to beat on George, but this was a whole new level. Finally one of them stepped forward and gabbed Luxa by the arm.

They escorted her out of the room, careful not to come within range of possible elbowing. Luxa didn't resist, and went almost happily with the guards. When they finally reached the cell, the guards on duty glanced over but didn't make any noise. They shoved Luxa into a stone chamber then slammed the door shut.

The young queen waited for the steps to disappear then started tapping on the wall. She waited a minute then heard returning taps. "Can I come out Helix?" Luxa had tapped. "Why are you in your under-cloths?" was Helix's reply. Luxa spent a whole three minutes responding. "It was George, again! He approached me in the hall then forced me to make out. My hormones were activated and I couldn't resist. Next thing I know my top garments were off and I was lying on my bed!" Helix didn't reply for so long that Luxa doubted he had heard. Finally, "Ok, I'll get Merithyu and Michelle and we'll deal with him." Luxa sighed in relief. Then remembering her current predicament, "Get me out."

Minutes later Luxa was out and speaking with Helix and some of the other guards loyal to her. "Thank you Helix, yet again I am indebted to you." Helix smiled, then pointed at Luxa and opened his mouth to say something. "Are…" Luxa glared at him and he shut up. Merithyu handed her a spare chain link shirt and the queen gratefully put it on. At least mail was better than just a baracot. (Old fashion bra consisting of a leather band strung behind by some spider silk.)

Luxa made her way through the halls until she reached the Doctor housing. She found her cousin working busily over a patient with green cough. "Howard, I must converse with you, it is urgent." "Go away Luxa, I am busy can't you see!" Howard was the only one, save Helix, who would openly defy her and refer to her by her plain name, at all. "Howard, it has to concern the scout group that has just returned, one is badly injured!" Howard stopped and turned around. His eyes were ringed with fatigue and his neck had red spots on it, demonstration of how not to light a torch.

Luxa looked at her cousin, he looked ill, not surprising since he spent almost all day treating Green cough patients. Howard reluctantly followed her. Luxa lead him along hallways until they reached the royal chambers.

Luxa lead him inside. Then shoved him onto a bed. "Wait what!" Howard tried to get up but collapsed from exhaustion within thirty seconds. Luxa smiled then quietly left the room.

**Well, how do you like it so far? I want reviews on your thoughts. How do you guys like George? What do you think will happen between Gregor and Lily? *Knock on study door* *Bane comes in* *Looks over the chapter and nods* *Sacred shoves him off the chair* *both boys complain about soreness for the rest of the night***

**Hope you guys enjoy I know this chapter was short but... but I already explained that. Sorry I haven't updated. Keep up the… *Sacred takes a fist to the face***

**-Sacred**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Gregor."

The teen rager started. He had been so engrossed in the movie he hadn't noticed Lily laying her head on his shoulder. "Welcome." He murmured, transfixed by the screen, yet again. They were in Patty's private movie theatre, and watching the Movie Avatar. Gregor was loving it, especially the fighting parts.

It had been almost two weeks since the first time he had met with his friends, and Gregor was loving it. He rarely thought about the Underland, or about any of his old friends. He was almost always smiling these days, and accepted offers to go places left and right.

"Hey, Greg, the movies over come on." Gregor slowly pried himself out of his seat. As they left the restaurant Gregor ran into Patrick, the owner of Patty's. He handed him a $20 bill then winked at the owner on his way out. They headed towards Central. It was getting warmer out as winter released its frozen grip on Heber valley.

They just walked, talking about things, laughing, things that normal people did. When they reached the center square Gregor looked over and saw one of the 5th graders from his school surrounded by the same drunken teens who terrorized Gregor.

The teens were demanding money, and by the looks of it, the kid had some. "Give me the F***ing money kid!" yelled the largest of the teens.

Gregor stepped forward. "Hey, guys, knock it off and deal with someone your own size." The teens turned. The largest one, an overweight punk with pierced cheeks, stepped up and smiled. "Oh I'll knock it off." He said and shoved Gregor in the chest.

For the teen it would be like shoving a boulder, Gregor didn't even flinch. The teen took a step back then raised his fist and threw a clumsy punch at the rager. Gregor didn't even have to think. His leg shot out, propelling himself to the side and effectively tripping the attacker. The teen crashed to the ground as another charged at Gregor. His hand shot out and grabbed the new attacker's wrist. He twisted and the teen squealed. The rest of the group turned and ran away.

Gregor stepped back from the fight seen. Looking at the crowd that had gathered, he realized something that he had been trying to ignore and push away for three years.

He really was alone.

Underland

"Tell me again, why I should wear this!?"

Luxa, Helix, Merithyu, and Michelle, stood in the royal living chambers. Helix stepped forward. "Well as you can already see, it is pretty much useless in any type combat or just basic living, but it makes…" Luxa backhanded Helix across the face before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

Luxa looked over the armor again. It consisted of thin armored breast plates, engraved with gems and rubies. And an extremely small bottom piece that was also engraved, looked like her undergarments.

"It is completely and utterly useless! It would expose the wearer to an attack from almost any side, it is completely an irrational piece, or pieces of armor!"

Helix Merithyu and Michelle just looked at her. "Come on Luxa, be loose, have a little fun." Luxa sighed. "Fine." She picked up the armor and went into the back room.

Almost 5 minutes later she returned.

Luxa's scowl deepened when Michelle and Helix started clapping. Merithyu put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Just then the door swung open and George stepped in. The king-to-be took one look at Luxa and started over to her. "Well Luxa, you are looking…" George continued talking well after Luxa had turned around and gone back into the back room.

She returned five minutes later to find George arguing with Helix. "I am her fiancé, I have permission to enter any room in the whole of regalia, and also I have the authority to demand someone out of a dwelling if I want!" "I am Helix, head of the royal guard unless you had forgotten. I have the authority and the determination to remove anyone, that includes the royal family themselves, from the current room, and forbid them from returning." "Well I have the authority to have your light removed for disobeying the king!"

Helix just smiled a devilish grin. "I doubt that." He and Michelle rushed forward and knocked George's feet out from under him. Merithyu walked over and jabbed George in the spot right behind the temple. If that spot was hit hard enough then the victim would lose all memory of the past 30 to 60 minutes.

They dragged George out into the hall, nearly knocking over a Doctor who had been hurrying along. "What happened here?" Helix replied. "He hit his head, don't know if he will remember anything though." The Doctor looked skeptical, seeing as they were coming from the royal chambers, and that George was a common patient, mostly for bone bruises and such.

Helix put on an innocent face, failing miserably he pulled out a knife. "Let's just not talk about this, ok?" The doctor nodded hurriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Luxa felt something touching her. She blinked her eyes. Looking around her room. George was lying next to her, reaching for something on her stomach.

Then Luxa's eyes registered what she was seeing. Her night garments were strewn over the bed, and her top under cloths were lying on the floor. Realizing that George had purposely exposed her breasts and was moving to remove her lower under cloths, Luxa did the first thing that came to mind.

Crunch! That was the sound of Luxa's knee connecting with George's face. The queen jumped out of bed, yelling for Helix all the while. The door was slammed open. A red faced Helix and three other members of the royal guard stood around at the door.

Luxa pointed at the stunned form of George. "Get this bastard out of the royal chambers, and lock him up in the dungeon, double time!" Helix stepped inside, looking Luxa over and raising an eyebrow. Luxa scowled and grabbed her shirt off the bed.

She watched with unhidden contempt as Merin, the second in command of the royal guard and only woman guard ever, gabbed George's hands and twisted them behind his back. The king-to-be was blubbering excuses. "I was only…" Luxa watched as Merin cuffed his over the head and lead him out of the room.

"Arrange a meeting with the council, we need to talk." Luxa stalked off to her wardrobe leaving Helix to go gather the council.

Luxa selected a fresh black silk armored training shirt, and the matching leggings. She grabbed her custom, what the blacksmith called, carbon-fiber long sword and headed out.

She took the short way to the high hall, needing to get the morning's events out of her head. Aurora was waiting for her. "Hello Aurora, how fair you?" asked the young queen to her bond. The rust colored bat purred with amusement. "I heard about what George did to you, maybe now with the amassing evidence you will be able to convince the council to have him removed?" Luxa sighed. "I am afraid that we are still at a standstill. The council want George to become king, and the only way that I could convince them otherwise is to wage a political war with them, and currently, I don't have to energy."

Aurora was silent the rest of the way to the arena, much to Luxa's gratitude.

When the bat-human team touched down, Luxa nodded to Aurora and the bat took off. The young queen approached the sparring area of the arena. The soldiers had learned a long time ago that Luxa could only be beaten by two people. Helix and Ripred.

After the war of time, Luxa had devoted all of her spare time training harder than even the soldiers of the army. After the repair of Regalia Luxa had spent almost every day of about a year doing non-stop fighting maneuvers. She had quickly risen through the ranks of the fighters. And could go hand and hand with Ripred for about 15 minutes before she cracked. Helix beat Luxa only because he had been trained since the age of six as a guard. His bloodline had always been the head of the Royal guard, and Helix was no let down.

Luxa picked a random solider who was standing along the sidelines watching. "Will you spar me in hand to hand combat?" The solider looked about to say no until he saw who he was talking to. "Of course your highness."

Luxa stepped back and took up a defensive stance. The solider slid into an offensive stance. Luxa launched off her back foot, putting enough power into the push and twisting her leg so that she brought her foot around in a wicked roundhouse kick. The solider blocked her foot then swung a vicious hook punch at her head. Luxa's hand snapped out and she caught the soldier's hand in hers. She squeezed and the solider stepped back pulling his hand out and lashing out with his foot. Luxa blocked the sidekick and aimed a downward blow at his neck. The solider blocked the blow then shot his hand out in a strait punch. Luxa blocked then chopped the man's outstretched arm. The solider stepped back and bowed to Luxa. "You are a worthy opponent queen Luxa. I see why the others call you the Viper." The solider turned and marched away.

"Luxa beloved, your fiancé is here, do not worry. None of these big soldiers will ever hurt you while I am here."

Luxa groaned and face palmed. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luxa, come to your fiancé, I will safely get you back to the palace and we can have a chat about your adventures." Luxa blinked. Maybe she shouldn't have hit George so hard, then again, where's the fun in that?

Luxa looked at George, then at the rest of the training arena. The young queen made a very fast and unimportant decision. She spun on her heal and walked over to the line for blood balls. Luxa stood at the back, watching the soldiers slash the wax balls. When her turn came Luxa took up the new attack stance that Ripred had taught her. When the balls started flying she spun in a circle and spun her sword in an intricate pattern.

When Luxa opened her eyes again she counted the broken shells. 13. Better than her last record of 11. But just as she was cleaning the last of the red dye off her sword she saw George hurrying over. "Luxa, you disobeyed your fiancé, now come back to the palace with me. You are forbidden to return to the training arena." Luxa looked at George. She pulled one of her armored gauntlets off then threw it on the ground in front of the king-to-be. "Pick it up." She ordered.

George looked at the gauntlet. "Do you know what you are doing Luxa?" George took on a smug look that said, you have no chance of beating me. Luxa looked into Georges eyes. "This is a forced marriage, remember this George, I feel no regrets for hurting you." George just smirked then picked the gauntlet up.

"For you sake I will…" He never got to finish. Luxa charged forward and knocked the king-to-be off his feet, then leveled her sword point at his throat. "You lose." Luxa stood up then got back in line for the blood balls. Her performance gained her quite a few cheers and a lot of clapping from the assembled soldiers.

She looked around, relishing her freedom, that is, until she noticed the V formation of bats flying towards her.

Overland

Gregor sat on his bed, playing the day's events over in his head. He had met Luke, Lily, and mason at their usual spot in Central. He had told them about having gotten the letter from his Aunt who lived in New York, saying that their grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and that they should spend time with him. Gregor had found himself leaning away from the rest of his "friends" after the fight with the bullies, and the yearning to return to the Underland was as strong as ever. Now he was inviting them to go on a road trip with him, how ironic.

He had gotten an immediate yes from Lily, who still thought Gregor had feelings for her, and a more slow answer from Mason. Luke had looked at them then admitted that he couldn't go because his uncle was taking him on a hiking trip on the same days that they would be gone.

Gregor had smiled and acted cheery, but on the inside he was full of longing to return.

"Hey Gregor, you wanna play Halo 4, multiplayer campaign with me?" Mag had her head poked around the corner to Gregor's room. Hank, Gregor's black and white Border collie was curled up on the bed, a cookie nestled in his legs.

Gregor had no reason to deny Mag so he got up and went out, plopping himself down and getting ready to grind with his video game obsessed sister.

And for one moment, Gregor got a grasp of what a normal life was like, then his mind filled with thoughts of the Underland and he lost what had never been his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, please awake, we have landed."

Gregor blinked his eyes. He was in the first class cabin of the private jet that He, Lizzie, Mag, and Grace had taken. Gregor still couldn't believe that his Aunt was a millionaire.

Gregor stood up, stretching to get the kinks out. He reached over his head to grab his luggage. He didn't have much. A few shirts, some other cloths. He had managed to slip the picture into his back pocket. Now he pulled it out and looked at him and Luxa. He realized at that moment that he wanted to see Luxa again, he very badly wanted it.

"Hey, Mr. zone-out. You comin'" Mag stood on the stairs leading down to the tarmac, looking back up and gesturing for Gregor to follow.

Gregor grabbed his IPod and headphones then followed his little sister down the stairs.

When they got down, Gregor noticed a uniformed official holding Hank on a leash. Gregor hadn't left his dog back in Utah for two reasons. He didn't have anyone who would take care of them, and he didn't plan to return.

Gregor grabbed the leash from the official then set out for the doors.

2 hours later.

Gregor lounged on the plush couch while Lizzie played some card game with Lily and Mason got beat in every round of Call of Duty Ghosts by Mag. Grace had left to get dinner, and Gregor was just contempt to watch.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Gregor turned to look at the door. He got up and opened it. A man in a customs official uniform handed Gregor a piece of paper. "From Markus Ray." Gregor started at his dad's name.

After Grace forced everyone out of New York, Gregor's dad refused, and said Gregor and Lizzie and Mag could return to the Underland. Grace went insane! She divorced then and there. Then forced the kids to pack up and leave the day after.

Gregor nodded to the customs official then opened the note.

_Gregor, _

_I have heard of your return to New York. _

_Meet me at the college. _

_I miss my family._

_I have a feeling you came here willingly._

_Markus Ray._

Gregor just stared at the note for a long time. "I have a feeling you came her willingly." Gregor repeated the last sentence out loud.

Gregor looked back into the hotel room, watching his friends and sibling play. He made a decision at that moment.

He was going back.

Underland

Luxa watched as the V formed Uncharted lands Scout group swooped through the air. They landed in front of Luxa. Each one of them was blood stained and battered, yet none looked seriously injured.

"What news do you bring?" The lead Scout took a deep breath before starting. "The Prowlers knew we were coming. They set a trap. Groups 5 and 6 are extremely wounded and are heading back to the palace. Groups 1-3 are dead, we are the last functioning scout group."

Luxa nodded to the leader. "Go to the Hospital, you need rest."

Luxa watched the Scouts leave then turned and whistled. Aurora was there in an instant. Luxa jumped as her bond swooped down then hung on as Aurora took off. Within seconds of Luxa being in the air though, she was surrounded by Helix and five other guards. "Luxa, where are you off to on such a fine day?" Helix lazily spun over the queen.

"I am headed to the Uncharted lands outpost. There is something I need to check." "Whoa, you cannot…" "You are in no position to give orders Helix, but I do need soldiers with me, so you will come with." Helix was silent for a moment, then nodded.

The group flew off, completely oblivious of the large brown bat that was following them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uralian, Laymen, Euripides!"

Luxa called out the names of three of the guards manning the Uncharted outpost.

"My queen, you might want to look at this." Luxa followed Michelle's voice into the next room.

He had placed a torch in the room, completely illuminating the ghastly sight. Four fully armored guards were impaled, by what looked like obsidian shards, into the walls. The room, along with all the others, had scorch marks and holes in the walls.

Helix followed into the room, hand on weapon, ready for action. A noise from the other room, caused the already spooked group to jump then grab their weapons. Helix ran forward and ripped the door off its hinges. He charged in and came back out with a shaking guard.

"What is your name, solider?" Helix pointed his sword at the terrified man. "I am second lieutenant Laymen forwent." His voice shook almost as much as his body. "What happened here?" Laymen paused then his voice took on a smooth, silvery tone. "We had just had scout group 12 return, suddenly the whole cave wall exploded and something massive stepped through. It was huge, as tall as the cavern and twice as long. It was covered in impenetrable scales. He had a diamond shaped head, and a long reptilian body. Along his sides he had giant wings, not unlike a fliers, only made out of the same impenetrable scales. We attacked it, but it batted the fliers out of the air easily. We though spears and sliced with sword. Our weapons shattered and cracked upon contact. He brought his tail around and impaled the scouts as they tried to escape. Then he opened his mouth, and rained fire upon us. No one escaped, but he left me alive to deliver a message." Luxa looked into the guard's terrified eyes. "What was the message?" The man suddenly took on a distant look.

"I am fire, I am hate, I am sorrow, and I am Death. My teeth are like swords, my claws spears, my tail is a spiked mace. I hunt you down and leave you dead, just like my ancestors did. Some have called me demon, yet others the devil. I dig, I gnaw, I fly, I claw, there is no escape, there never was. Call me what you like, I am a hunter, and I will not stop until you are dead."

The guard stopped talking and just sat, shaking uncontrollably. Luxa knelt down in front of him. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" The guard looked up, then lunged for Luxa. The queen jumped back but the man got what he wanted. He raised the long dagger then drove it into his chest. "I have fulfilled my purpose, now I must die like the rest of my puny race." He sank to the ground, an eerie smile on his face.

"Queen Luxa, Helix, someone! Prowlers inbound!" Luxa grabbed her dagger from the man's dead body then jumped up, following Helix and the rest of the group back out of the destroyed outpost. They charged into the clearing, looking around Luxa noticed the long black, sleek bodies of five Prowlers in the shadows. The creatures raised their heads and started howling.

Luxa grabbed her sword from Aurora's side pouch and slid into a defensive position. The Prowlers though, kept stalking back and forth, either waiting for the Humans to attack, or for reinforcements. Suddenly one stepped forward. His sleek long pelt and gleaming fangs showed a Prowler of rank, yet he didn't have any insignia, per usual. "I am Chronos, leader of this pack, we are fugitives of our own kind, having warned the humans of the first initial attack on Regalia. I am what your kind calls, a rager, we need shelter and food, our own kind wants us dead and we could be useful to you in future battles to come." Luxa looked at the Prowlers, on one hand, she saw a demonic creature trying to spy on the humans, on the other hand, she saw a Prowler, who wanted to help the humans get back at the their own kind. She didn't know what to choose. "How do we know you won't just sell us out to your own kind?" Helix was obviously only seeing the Prowlers as a threat. Chronos looked thoughtful, then he responded. "You are Helix, a flier told you that the Prowlers were coming. He mentioned a name, possibly Emeris." Helix looked stunned for once, then nodded. "Emeris is our scout, he and our pack betrayed our leader by leaking you time and coordinates of the first attack. For that you should be indebted." Helix looked about to respond but Luxa cut him off. "We could make arrangements, meet us at the front gates in two weeks time." Chronos bowed his head then disappeared into the shadows again.

Helix looked at Luxa. "Are you mad? Now the council can accuse you of treason if they ever found out you actually spoke with a Prowler!"

Luxa was about to reply when she noticed the incoming bat, more specifically its rider.

"George."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, sorry for not updating for so long, Fanfiction didn't really like me at all for a few days, so, sorry. I also got a serious case of writers block. I already planned out the rest of the book, and some of the sequel, yes I said sequel.**

**Speaking of Sequels, I have the summary, here, Hope you enjoy.**

**Deep underground, in a land filled with oversized creatures, lays a city. This city was once great; now, it is nothing but a crime hole and place for drunkards. The city is ruled by a man no better than the rest if the city. One man though, a broken spirit, could fix this city, or utterly destroy it.**

**Ok, Hope you enjoy and get exited for the next book. :)**

Lizzie, Mag, Mason, Lily, what are you doing here?"

Gregor had spent the afternoon trying to locate his old apartment, he figured Mrs. Cormaci would still be there, and she could point him in the direction of his father. Now, what were his friends and family doing here?

Gregor looked at Lizzie, who just winked. "Follow me." Mag gestured for the group to follow her down to the Laundry room. "This is…" Mason pointing at the open grate in the wall interrupted Mag. "Look at this mist."

Mason started towards the wall, suddenly his feet flew out from under him and he was pulled through the hole. Gregor dove down, trying to catch the falling boys feet. Gregor missed and went sailing through the hole as well.

Gregor heard Lily scream as she was pulled in. Mag and Lizzie floated down next to her.

When the group finally reached the ground, Mason was hyperventilating and Lily was looking around in shock. "Where are we?" She asked. Gregor smiled and flicked on the flashlight. "We are in the Underland."

"Uh, huh, where's that." Gregor was about to reply when the whispers started. He couldn't make them out, but he could tell where they were coming from. He shined the light over to a corner of the area they were in.

"Well, Overlander, it seems you have fallen into our trap." A creature stepped out of the gloom. It looked like a giant wolf, yet the giant incisors and rippling muscles told Gregor that these were no ordinary Overland creatures.

Another stepped out behind the first, this one looked more like a battle-hardened veteran then the other creature.

"Look, Flashfur, they are weak, soft, Overlanders." The one called Flashfur sneered at the group. "Yes they are, I look forward to there juicy meat."

Gregor had been reaching into his coat for a special item. This item had been a birthday present from his dad for his 16th birthday. It had come with a note. _Could come in handy?_

His dad had sent him an MG66, semi-auto Magnum.

Gregor now pulled the Magnum from his coat pocket. Suddenly one of the creatures sniffed the air loudly. "This one… this one smells of the Underland." He thrust his muzzle in Gregor's direction.

Gregor finally whipped the Magnum out. "Don't move, creatures." He stared down the sight of his gun. The wolves burst out laughing, just as a soft hissing sound filled the air. The Magnum in Gregor's hand jerked back as the bullet fled from the silent nozzle.

Flashfur suddenly clutched his heart. "Oww." Was all the overgrown wolf managed before he slumped to the ground.

The other wolf looked up from his friends dying body. "You, you ki…" The wolf's head suddenly snapped back, and his body slumped backward.

"Nice shooting." Gregor spun around, clicking to get a good picture of his adversary. The warrior realized he had no need. The rat had already stepped into the light.

"Ripred."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I really hope you peeps like this chapter, I spent a lot of time on it. Also I want to thank, Tytonic, and Ares the Bond for there continued support. Now, enough of my drawling, let the movie begin. **

"Luxa, my darling, are you okay?"

George jumped off his bat and ran over to the Queen.

Luxa ignored him until he was an arms length away, then her foot snapped out, catching his knee and sending the king-to-be tumbling to the ground.

George lay there moaning for a second, then popped to his feet and pulled Luxa into a hug. "It's okay, I know you have seen some scary things, why don't we just go back to the palace and talk about this in our room?"

Luxa looked like she was considering it, then slammed her forehead into George's.

The king-to-be slumped to the ground with groan. "Helix, Merin, Merithyu, a little help." The three guards shuffled over and helped the Queen heave George off the ground and onto his bat.

"Do you think you will be able to carry him all the way back?" Luxa looked at the young bat that George had ridden in on. "I think I can manage, but, if he awakes can I drop him?"

Luxa chuckled at the little bat. "It would be my pleasure." The young bat smiled in glee then took off out of the cave.

Luxa mounted Aurora, as Helix and the rest of the guard whistled for their bats to catch them.

As they took off, Luxa listened to the conversation of the soldiers. "What do you think the creature was?" asked Michelle. "Not sure, it sounded…" A rumbling and shifting of the huge cave like tunnel they were in, cut off Merithyu.

Seconds after they left the mouth of the tunnel and sped away into smaller ones, the ground around the deserted outpost exploded.

A creature like none they had ever seen before erupted from the ground, throwing mountains off its mile wide back. It was huge, covered in glistening red scales. Its head was that of a cone shape, covered in half-mile long horns and spikes. Flier like wings expanded from its sides as its long neck suddenly started glowing like the mouth of a furnace. The creature opened its mouth, and a wave of fire slammed into the backs of the group as they dove into a cut off tunnel.

Seconds later a whisper like voice penetrated the roar of the inferno. "I am the hunter, and the Underland will know my wrath!"

Luxa signaled for the group to go faster as the roaring inferno was left behind. She looked back at the royal guard, noting that Helix was helping Merin stay on her bat. She gestured over to a raised platform in the tunnel, motioning for the group to land.

Helix and Merin crashed to the ground. "Luxa, get over here and help me, Merin is not going to last much longer in this condition.

Luxa ran over, grabbing the medical kit off of Helix's bat. She skidded to a halt, expertly running an eye over Merin's unconscious body.

"She is going into shock, get water it will cool down her body." Michelle ran over with a pitcher.

Luxa pulled off the plated chain-mail shirt that all guards wore, then pulled her undershirt off. Looking at her back, Luxa realized she would need more then some water to fix this.

Chunks of hardened lava clung to her back in sheets. Luxa managed to tear them off, then dumped the water onto her scorched back.

The girl screamed in pain. Luxa grabbed some sterile bandages from Helix's hands and briskly wrapped her friend in them. She rolled the guard over, careful not to lay any pressure on her back. Then dumped a vial of

Euro-remedy down her throat, then had Helix help her load the unconscious girl onto Aurora. "Aurora, I trust you the most and you are the fastest, you need to get Merin back to Regalia as soon as possible."

Aurora nodded and took off. Luxa walked over and swung onto Nightshade, Merin's bat. "Are you fit to fly?" the bat nodded. "Merin covered me and took the fire for me, I am fine." Luxa made a mental note to thank Merin, again.

The remaining guards swung onto their respective bats and took off in the direction of Regalia.

The group arrived at Regalia about an hour after the incident with the Hunter. The bats were exhausted and hung themselves almost immediately after their riders got off them. Luxa went strait to the hospital, hoping against hope that Merin had made it.

She was relieved to see Merin in a bed, a doctor keeping watch over her and other doctors running around, note pads in hand.

Michelle suddenly burst around the corner, causing an already tense Luxa to accidentally smack him in the face. "Sorry."

Michelle wasn't faltered though. "Queen Luxa, someone has just arrived, an Overlander."

**Ooh, we all know who that Overlander is. Now look at Luxa, all badass and all, I really hope you guys like how I am modeling her character. I truthfully hate when writers put Luxa as a helpless character, controlled by her feelings. Hope you enjoyed, and happy late Easter.**

**See you peeps. **

**-Sacred**


	11. Chapter 11

"Warrior, follow me."

Gregor watched in silence as Ripred stalked past him and into an adjacent tunnel. "Are you coming?"

Gregor and co quickly fell into step behind the rat. Lilly and Mason though, hung back. Their terrified faces illuminated in the beams of the flashlights. "Lilly, Mason, come on, this is just Ripred, and he won't hurt you, normally."

Mason slowly followed, while Lilly leaped forward and clung to Gregor's hand. She seemed calmer next to him, yet her presence just made Gregor tense.

"Hey, Ripred, what were those things, the ones I shot?" Gregor asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Those were Prowlers, they are a new species that we discovered." "How many of them are there, they seemed pretty tough." Ripred was hesitant to respond. "We… aren't quite sure, we know their numbers are limited, but how limited, we are unsure of."

"Who's we?" interjected Mason. "The humans, gnawers, and fliers." Gregor glanced at Ripred for conformation, and got a nod in reply.

"Scatter!" Ripred suddenly yowled through the darkness. The group responded quickly, but not quick enough.

A group of human/Prowler teams burst from tunnels and attack anything that moved. Gregor went into rage almost immediately. He ran forward, pushed off the ground, jumped off the wall and slammed his fist into the face of a human archer atop a Prowler. They tumbled to the ground, Gregor got up and pried the bow from the man's hands, and grabbed the quiver from his shoulder. Gregor knocked and arrow, then loosed it right as a Wolf pounced on Lizzie. The large shafted arrow knocked the overgrown beast off of Lizzie.

Gregor continued to loose arrow after into the swarm of Prowlers. After five minutes though, the creatures all suddenly turned tail and fled. Gregor surveyed the area, counting the bodies, and looking around at each person's wound.

Lizzie had gotten a cut on her cheek that Mag was tending to, Lilly and Mason were huddled together, too frightened to speak, Ripred looked ready to run a marathon, and Gregor had no wounds at all.

"Damn, what was that?!" Gregor cornered Ripred. "Wow, easy boy, that was a hunting party, no more."

Gregor was still fuming. "What if Lizzie of Mag were hurt, what if Mason of Lilly got injured, what then?!" Ripred stayed calm, yet he looked ready to smack something. "I was watching them, they were fine." The old rat talked as though Gregor was a toddler.

"Ugh, just lead us to Regalia." Ripred shrugged then turned around. Gregor motioned for the group to follow.

30 minutes Later Gregor rounded a corner, and came face to face with the most beautiful city he had ever seen. Regalia was an ocean of spires, and towers, and roof tops. Great lanterns hung from chains from the roof of the cave. Massive bonfire like torches lined the walls.

Gregor heard Lilly and Mason catch their breath. "Wow."

Lilly suddenly spun Gregor around, her face accusing. "Where are we, how do you know this rat, why are you so good at fighting and, why are there giant bats flying at us!?"

Gregor turned around at that remark, just then hearing the rhythmic beating of the flier's wings. Five giant bats were flying towards the small group on the ground.

There were thumps as the bats landed. Gregor looked at Ripred. "How did you know we were coming?" Ripred shrugged. "I guessed." The rat nodded to everyone before sprinting off into a tunnel.

There was an awkward silence as everyone decided what to do. Finally Gregor looked at the bats. "Can you take us to the palace?"

The bats nodded and Gregor motioned for everyone to climb on. Lizzie and Mag eagerly climbed on, Lilly and Mason though hung back a ways.

"Come on." Called Lizzie and Mag, whose bats' had already taken off. Lilly slowly climbed onto a bat who seemed to like her.

Gregor jumped up onto a bat's back, just as Mason cautiously climbed on his. The bats took off in a rush of air and Gregor got that familiar feeling of freedom.

It took five minutes to get to the palace, and another minute of circling to find a good place to land. Finally Gregor was able to jump down and land on solid ground. Lilly, Mason, Mag, and Lizzie all slid off their bats one by one.

Gregor was scanning the crowd for anyone he knew, when Mason bumped him on the shoulder. "Dude, is that chick hot or what!" Gregor followed Mason's line of sight, and his heart stopped.

A tall Underland girl had just emerged from one of the passages. Maybe it was the pale skin, or the silver hair, or maybe the deep violet eyes that caused Gregor to stare. Or maybe, it was the fact, that the girl had a gold circlet around her head that caused Gregor to be thrown into a memory.

The memory lasted for half a second, but in that half second, Gregor witnessed every single one of his adventures here in the Underland.

Luxa was scanning the crowd, she seemed intent on finding someone. Gregor would have called her over, had he not seen the three guards trotting along behind her. One whispered in her ear, then pointed at Gregor.

Luxa followed his finger, then started towards the Overlander.

When she was just a yard away, Luxa pulled back her fist and loosed a right hook at Gregor's face. The Rager just managed to stop the fist from colliding with his temple, and for one moment, the two were just inches apart. "Hi."

Then Luxa spun away, bringing her leg up in a hook kick as she did so. Gregor blocked and tried a sidekick. Luxa spun out of the way and punched at his exposed chest. Gregor blocked and attacked.

The fight raged for a whole five minutes. Everyone in, on, or around the high hall had their eyes glued to the two fighters. Finally Luxa got through Gregor's defenses and hit him on the shoulder, hard."

Gregor stumbled back and tripped. He would have fallen to the ground had Luxa not slipped her arm under his waist and supported him there. Suddenly Luxa leaned in and her lips touched Gregor's. He returned the kiss.

At last Luxa broke apart and hoisted the teen rager to his feet. She grabbed Gregor's wrist and pumped it into the air, then yelled out as loud as possible…

"The Warrior is back!"


	12. Chapter 12

The cheers nearly deafened Gregor.

It was as though the entirety of Regalia was chanting Gregor's Underland name.

"War-rior, War-rior!" Luxa led Gregor through the crowd, pulling Gregor along behind her.

Finally they reached an uncrowded hall and the young queen let go of Gregor's hand. She turned around, and Gregor realized what she was wearing. Luxa had tight padded silk leggings, a similar shirt, and tight combat boots. She watched him as he looked her over. Finally Luxa sighed and looked Gregor straight in the eye.

At that moment, something passed between them, something powerful. Luxa stepped forward, so that she was centimeters from Gregor. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

They stood there for what felt like ages, connected by lips, eyes closed in bliss. Finally they broke apart, Luxa stepped back, then whirled around, grabbing the hilt of a concealed dagger and letting it fly down the hall.

Gregor clicked and got a full color image of the person that the dagger had narrowly missed. It was the guard who had whispered in Luxa's ear. Two more guards walked out from behind the first one, and Gregor sensed two more at the other end of the hall. Gregor hissed, and slid into a ready position, but Luxa just laughed and leaned against a wall. The guards approached Gregor with caution. Though there halberds were by their sides, Gregor was sure that they could get them up and attack before he could.

The first guard stepped forward, then held out a hand to Gregor. "I'm Helix, head of royal guard and your new best bud." Gregor shook the hand, feeling the muscular grip of the guard, he realized that, if Helix had wished it, he would be dead.

The other guards introduced themselves. Michelle, Merithyu, James, Arthur. Gregor watched Luxa quickly give instructions to the guards, who took up positions behind, and in front of Gregor and Luxa.

After a minute or two of walking Luxa spoke. "This is the royal guard, or more accurately, your personal guard and platoon." Gregor looked at the queen. "Huh, why do you think, I, need a personal guard?" Luxa looked around, her eyes wary. "There are some who would rather like you dead, even some of your old friends." Gregor looked at Luxa, then looked back at the ground. "Why, I mean, who wants me dead?" Luxa glanced around again, then reluctantly answered. "Truthfully, I don't know, I just know that people want you dead." Gregor remained silent for a while after that.

Finally a question sparked in his mind. "Where are my friends, I mean, the Overlanders?" Gregor hastily corrected himself. Luxa shook her head. "Do not be worried, they are bathing, and speaking of it, you should too." Luxa motioned at a doorway at the end of the hall. "Do you think you can manage yourself, or do I need to hold your hand?" Gregor laughed, a new sound for him. "I think I can manage."

Luxa turned down a hall, only Helix and James followed the young queen though. The other three guards stayed with Gregor. He made his way down the hall, consciously aware of the guards glancing around as though the expected something to happen. "Something wrong… Michelle?" Gregor finally asked. "Not currently, but when you work with Luxa, you always have to be ready for anything." Gregor nodded then walked through the doorway into the washroom.

Gregor walked into the room, he stripped quickly then walked towards the water. He was surprised to see Mason already in there. Gregor quietly slipped into a part a ways from Mason. The boy suddenly blinked and noticed Gregor. "Oh, hey Gregor." Mason reached up and turned a nob, which unleashed this thick, sweet smelling fog of bubbles into the water.

Gregor relaxed after the bubbles filled the whole pool sized bath. "Hey Gregor, what's up with the chick who tried to beat the crap out of you, then seconds later was sucking face with you?" Gregor blushed but the bubbles hid it. "She's an old friend." Wait, you've been here before?" Gregor did a quick summary of his adventures in the Underland.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Mason finally said at the end of Gregor's speech. "But man, was that girl hot or what, I don't think I've seen anything like her before.

Gregor looked at Mason sharply, Uh oh.


	13. Chapter 13

Gregor blinked and rolled over in bed.

He was in a completely black room. Gregor tried to find any source of light. Finally the rager clicked his tongue and the room was illuminated in black and white in his head.

Gregor rolled out of bed, using echolocation to find some cloths, then the exit of the room.

"Oh, James, hi." Gregor nearly ran into the guard on his way out. "Warrior, you are awake."

Gregor looked at the guard. "Hey, I have a request. Don't call me warrior." James blinked back at Gregor. "Yes sir, Warrior."

Gregor sighed in frustration as he heard badly concealed laughter from behind him. Michelle and Merithyu were standing behind Gregor, trying not to laugh.

Gregor just shook his head. "Ugh, no wonder Luxa was eager to get rid of you." Gregor glared at the two guards, who at that comment, shut up. "Now, as you have probably noticed, I need a weapon. This MG16 works wonders, but I only have two reload clips left." Gregor pulled out the Magnum and was inspecting it.

Michelle carefully pointed at the gun. "What is that?" Gregor sighed. "It's a gun, sorry, I can't show you what it does, that would be like me asking you to chop off your arm with a sword."

The guards looked slightly down, but didn't say anything. "I need a weapon." Gregor looked at the guards expectantly. James gestured for Gregor to follow.

They walked through halls, down stairs, and into rooms. Finally James showed Gregor through a large archway adorned with two swords crossed and covered by a triangular shield.

"The armory." James bowed and swept his hands towards the room. Gregor chuckled before entering.

Inside, Gregor was confronted by a large hall of weapons, armor, and everything in between. He realized he recognized more weapons than the last time he had been in the armory. Maces, clubs, Mace and chains, Axes, hatchets, battle axes, hammers, war hammers, bows, knives, arrows, and a whole array of swords. He also noticed a wall covered in just armor. Shields dominated another part of the room, and an odd array of custom weapons were scattered across another wall.

Gregor paced around, going up and down the aisles of weaponry. He took a liking to the angular, broad bladed 'Fount' swords. He also fancied the idea of having a short sword as well.

Gregor was testing one of the 'Fount' swords when James tapped him on the shoulder.

"There is something that was created specifically for the warrior. I assume you would like to see it." James showed Gregor over to a small case, which was set aside from the other weapons. He opened the case and removed a polished short sword.

It was like no sword Gregor had ever seen before. It had a wrapped leather handle, then came to a curving guard, then the blade narrowed in a curve, about halfway along the blade, it widened before smoothly rounding to a point. Along the beginning of the blade, a leaf like curling inscription was set into the blade.

"What does it say?" Gregor was staring at the inscriptions. James replied. "It's written in, what you Overlanders call, Egyptian." Gregor just nodded. "I don't read Egyptian, I'll figure it out though, that is, if I get to keep it?" James chuckled. "When I said, made specifically for the Warrior, what do you think I was saying?" Gregor almost laughed in glee.

He grabbed the 'Fount' sword, which he named Dawnlight, because of its topaz shading, a small throwing knife, then followed Michelle towards, where the guard claimed breakfast would be.

As they passed a long corridor full of portholes to another huge room, Gregor noticed a massive man limping across the room.

Gregor stopped altogether and watched the man. He was like no man Gregor had ever seen before. His face alone bore more scars then Gregor's entire body combined. Most of his nose was missing, his mouth seemed to extend all of the way to his chin on one side, and the rest was pockmarked with scars. His left eye was the scariest of his face though. The eye was covered in a steel ring which was connected to a chain that wrapped around his head. Inside the ring was a pure white, large circular eye. It was revolving madly in its socket as Gregor watched. He also noticed, every time the man limped, his leg was shown from under his thick cloak. The leg was made of pure steel, and didn't seem to flex at the knee or ankle. The man's right hand clutched a gnarled wooden staff, his hands were as bad as his face, pockmarked and missing fingers.

Merithyu followed Gregor's line of sight. He pointed at the man. "That, is Mad-eye Moody. Ex-aroid, or gnawer hunter. Nearly half of the gnawer casualties during Gorger's reign of terror were caused by Moody." Gregor continued to stare at Mad-eye Moody. "Hey, that's the name of a character from the movie, Harry Potter." James stared blankly at Gregor. "Well, that's not his real name, we think it's something like Gerald, or Jerry. He's called Mad-eye because of his crazy eye. A, what are they called, oh yeah, Scientist fell down here at one time, he fashioned this eye for Moody. He is called Moody because his mood changes so fast it seems he has two people in his head. He is paranoid someone is always trying to kill him. He only drinks from a private hip flask. He almost never eats anything besides, stale bread, and poisonous vines, claiming that only the poisonous things are not deadly."

Michelle popped up beside him. "During Luxa's parent's reign, Moody was their greatest supporter. But during that time, the council members were all back stabbing liars, and power hungry murderers, he used to check the food and wine before the king and queen drank, and never let any servants into the royal chambers. He was constantly at their side. And, during that time, you had to be paranoid, but Moody took it to the next level."

"Yeah, he isn't happy if he doesn't blackmail five murder plots before luncheon. And he doesn't have a good day if a war doesn't start, then end with the humans winning." Everyone but Gregor chuckled at this.

As the group was starting to walk away, Gregor looked back down at Moody, just in time to see the glass eye stop moving, and narrow in on Gregor. The teen froze, locked in the gaze of Mad-eye Moody's mad eye.

"Gregor, you coming?" Gregor tore his gaze away from Moody and followed the three guards towards breakfast. But, as he was walking away, Gregor swore that he could still feel the mad eye on him, even after he had turned the corner and a wall of stone was set in between him and the ex-aroid.


	14. Chapter 14

Luxa ran.

She could hear George behind her but she didn't care.

Luxa skidded around corners, jumped stairs, and flew down hallways. She finally reached the high hall.

Luxa spun around at her name, expecting to see George, instead, she saw Helix walking out of a passage, looking very pleased with himself.

"What did you do Helix?" Luxa tried to cover the smile that was rising on her lips. "Oh, yunno, I just sortta, picked him up…" Luxa couldn't help chuckling at the thought of George, hanging upside down from Helix's hands.

Luxa thanked Helix before calling Aurora, and jumping.

Gregor was still trying to down one last piece of bacon as he and the guards approached the high hall.

"So, guys, I want to ask you something." Gregor had grown to quite like having the guards around. "How, did you get your job as Royal Guard? I mean, how could I join?"

The guards guffawed with laughter. "Gregor, you have the most unique position ever, you are warrior, you don't need any other job, you outrank us, and you even outrank the whole council and every General. Only the queen outranks you, and currently, you and the queen are, equals." He shot Gregor a knowing look.

They reached the high hall, and Gregor had to face the fact that, he didn't have a flier. He was sort of milling around with the guards, until four massive bats appeared on the horizon. (If the Underland has a horizon)

The bats landed and went to their bonds, only one bat just stood at the edge of the high hall, looking out-of-place, and scared.

Gregor walked over to the bat, and as he did so, the bat's eyes widened. "Hello, I'm Gregor, what's your name?" Gregor held out a hand to the bat. "I am Phoenix, I know who you are, my father was your bond, and do you remember, Ares?" Gregor looked with new eyes at Phoenix.

"Who is your mother?" Gregor thought he knew. "You know her, she is Aurora, bond of queen Luxa."

Gregor stood in silence for a few minutes, finally the bat nudged him. "Are you going to get on or what?" Gregor smiled and climbed on to Phoenix's back.

It took maybe five minutes for Gregor to fly over to the Arena, Phoenix said that he would practice nearby, incase Gregor needed him.

Gregor walked slowly across the field, looking for something to do. Finally his eyes settled on, wait, Lily, Mason? Gregor jogged over to the Overlanders.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gregor laughed as he got closer. Lily and Mason were sort of milling around looking dazed. "We are here to do some training. Gregor chuckled until Lily ran over and hugged him. Gregor pulled out of the hug, feeling very tense.

Gregor looked around the Arena for a distraction. Someone waving in the distance did the trick.

"Come on." Gregor took off across the field. He stopped in line just behind the waving figure.

The person happened to be Luxa. She noticed Gregor was behind her, and swung and elbow at him. Gregor ducked and lashed out with his foot.

Luxa jumped forward and slammed into Gregor, shoulder first. Gregor retaliated with a series of kicks and punches that caused Luxa to jump and flip in an awe inspiring fashion.

The fight went on for a good 10 minutes this time. Gregor finally managed to slam his hand into Luxa's stomach, just below the ribcage. He didn't hit hard, and Luxa took advantage of that. She swung the heel of her hand into Gregor's knee. The rager went down, just as Luxa stood up. Gregor managed to jump to his feet just in time to feel something slam into the back of his head.

Stars filled his vision as Gregor slumped to the ground.

Luxa watched Ripred creep up behind Gregor, she couldn't warn him in time though, and the rat's tail slammed into Gregor's head. Luxa ran forward and kneeled next to Gregor's unmoving form, just to be pushed out of the way. It was the girl that Gregor had brought with him, the one that seemed to have feelings for Gregor.

Luxa felt something rising in her stomach, something like rage. "Step back, he needs room." The girl didn't listen, and Luxa was forced to push her out of the way. "Get out of the way girl!" the Overlander tried pushing Luxa away, but she stayed put. The girl yelled and jumped at Luxa, who promptly stepped backwards.

The girl sat next to Gregor, petting his face and sobbing. "What did you do to him!? Who do you think you are, hurting my boyfriend?! Luxa stepped back in surprise. "How dare you speak to the queen like that, get off him he needs air!" the girl ignored Luxa and continued to sob over his chest. Luxa snapped her finger three times and Helix and Arthur were on the girl instantaneously. They picked her up, kicking and screaming, then carried her off.

"Ripred, did you have to hit him that hard, we could have completely avoided this tragedy." She bent down and, with strength that didn't look palpable from her small frame, picked Gregor up and carried him towards a rapidly approaching bat.

But before she could reach Phoenix, a hand gripped her shoulder. Luxa turned around. Mad-eye Moody stood there, mad eye pointed at Luxa.

"Tell you boyfriend there, to meet me at kings square, I want to talk to him."


	15. Chapter 15

Gregor blinked, the action caused pain to lance through his head.

He opened his eyes, the faint torch light caused another spike of pain to go down his spine.

Gregor shook his head, once, twice. The pain subsided and he was able to see the room. He sat on a milk white bed, covered in white sheets. The room was made of white marble, and had torches placed strategically along the wall.

There were chairs along one wall, a girl sat in one chair. Her head was drooped, and she was snoring softly.

"Lily." Gregor muttered the name, but it was sufficient to wake the girl.

Lily jumped up. "Gregor!" she sprinted over and jumped on him. Gregor was pushed against the bed, and his head connected with something hard.

It felt as though his skull was splitting open. He screamed, and five people were suddenly in the room.

Gregor could barely see anything, but he felt Lily get pulled off, then someone was yelling, then there was a cracking sound and Gregor blacked out.

When Gregor opened his eyes again, a person was yet again sitting in the chair along the wall, though this girl was tall, lean, dressed in padded silk armor, and carrying a short sword and bow.

"Hello?" croaked Gregor. The girl responded by jumping up, knocking an arrow to her bow and leveling it with Gregor's head.

The girl finally spoke. "What was the first thing Gregor said to Queen Luxa when they met?" Gregor new the answer to that. "Hi."

Luxa climbed off Gregor, put down her bow, and then sat on the bed.

They just stayed there, staring at each other's eyes, until Luxa leaned forward, Gregor leaned forward as well.

Their lips touched. Gregor rolled over, and Luxa rolled with him. Now Luxa was on the bed. Gregor deepened the kiss, and his hands rubbed the small of her back. Luxa groaned and rolled Gregor over, deepening the kiss further. Gregor deepened the kiss and Luxa's back arched, then he suddenly pulled away.

"Gregor?" Luxa looked genuinely confused. "We shouldn't be doing this." He replied. Luxa nodded, then scooted to the far side of the bed, crossed her legs and stared at Gregor.

Gregor just sat there, motionless.

"I used to do this all the time, just stare at the wall, imagining that you were there. I used to just sit like this, for hours on end. Even Helix couldn't wake me from my stupor." Gregor didn't reply, he just sat there, gazing into Luxa's eyes.

"I used to sit on my bed, staring at the photo that we took together, wishing that you were with me. I used to wish that I could die, and just end the pain. But, it was the knowing, the knowing that I would see you again that kept me alive."

They just sat there, mulling over what they had just confessed. Finally Luxa scooted next to Gregor, clasped his hand in hers, and then laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for hours, just content to feel each other's presence.

After a long time, Gregor shook Luxa's shoulder, waking her from the blissful slumber they had both fallen into.

They got off the bed, grabbed their discarded weapons, and then exited the room.

Luxa led Gregor, Michelle, Merithyu, and James down the hall towards the dining room.

Gregor rounded a corner when he ran straight into a man dressed in a fine black suit with gold fringes.

"Oh, sorry." The man though didn't say anything, until he spotted Luxa talking with Michelle behind Gregor.

"Luxa, my dear, what are you doing, you could be in danger." Gregor looked with surprise at Luxa.

The young queen turned to the nicely dressed man. "George. I would like you to meet someone. This is Gregor, the Warrior."

George took on a bored look and turned to Gregor. "So you're the little brat who everyone is so obsessed about. I have heard the stories, but I don't believe them." Gregor just stood in shock at George's words.

Without thinking, he pulled off the glove he had been wearing, and threw it down at George's feet. "Pick. It. Up." Gregor growled. George looked surprised at the venom in Gregor's voice. "Ooh, this one's got an attitude. But really kid, you have no idea who you're dealing with.

Gregor truthfully didn't know what he was dealing with, but he was prepared to deal with it.

George scooped up the glove. "Bring it on kid."

Gregor slid Dawnlight from its sheath, then charged.

George was fast, and strong, but Gregor was faster, and stronger. He parried George's first blows, then rained down a successive amount of attacks himself. He was seconds from driving the sword into George's chest when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder. Gregor spun around, looking the interferer straight in the eye. What he saw made his heart speed up.

"Mad-eye Moody!"


	16. Chapter 16

Moody slammed Gregor up against the wall, then turned around and pressed George into a similar position.

Luxa had drawn her sword, but was hanging back, as though reluctant to attack.

"Don't fight it and I won't kill you." Mad-eye's voice sounded like a dog growling.

"Let go!" George was trying to muscle his way out of Moody's grasp. Moody may have looked old, but he moved with the speed and strength of a solider in his prime years. He let go of Gregor, grabbed George with both hands, and slammed his against the wall. There was a dull thud as George's head connected with the wall, then he slumped to the ground.

Moody turned back around. "Mad-eye Moody, don't introduce yourself, I know who you are. Gregor." His electric eye was turned facing the inside of his head, as though it was looking through his head and watching George.

"Uh…" Gregor couldn't come up with any words. Moody spoke though. "Let's get the King-to-be to the hospital." Gregor froze. "King-to-be?"

Luxa sighed sadly. "Yes, but it is not my wish for him to marry me. He is being forced upon me, I have no say in the matter. But with you here, Gregor, I hoped that could be changed."

Gregor blinked. "Oh…" Luxa just smiled sadly then picked grabbed George's wrists. Gregor walked over and grabbed his ankles.

30 Minutes later

Gregor followed James towards the royal wing of the palace. They walked into the room, and Gregor dropped George's unconscious body on the couch.

He made a big show of wiping his hands on the curtains in the corner.

They then exited the room and went their separate ways. Luxa claimed to need to grab something from the war room, and Gregor said he would meet her at luncheon.

Gregor realized he had an hour to kill, so he took off to where he remembered his room was. He reached his room in a good amount of time and ducked into it. He found Mason sitting on the bed in the other side of the room. He was staring at a wall, as though lost in thought.

"Hey, Mason, hello, you in there?" Gregor waved his hand in front of Mason's face. The teen snapped out of his daze. "Oh, Gregor, when'd you get here bro?" Gregor faced palmed. "I've been here." Mason looked unconcerned.

"I saw that girl again in the halls, the one called Luxa, the princess. She knew my name!" Mason nearly squealed in delight.

Gregor stepped back. Thoughts were screaming around inside his head, the most common, uh Oh. "Hey Mason, luncheon is soon, do you know the way to the dining room?" Mason stood up. "Yeah I know where to go. See you there." Mason left the room, leaving Gregor standing in the room.

Gregor changed quickly into a deep blue pair of silk pants and a matching shirt. He strapped Dawnlight to his waist and the short sword (he didn't have a name for it yet) onto his back. He shoved the wide bladed Saxe knife down his boot and jogged out of the room.

He made it to the dining room in good time. He swung around the last corner and skidded into the room. He turned towards his normal seat at the right of the head seat and was startled to see Mason sitting there. Not only was Mason sitting in the seat directly to the right of the Queen's seat, Mason had scooted his chair almost inches from Luxa's seat. Gregor was also startled to see Luxa deep in conversation with Mason.

Helix motioned for Gregor to sit in the seat next to him and the rest of the guards. Gregor numbly walked over and plunked himself down. He glanced across the table and was startled to look straight into the eyes of George.

Gregor tried to look away but his eyes just didn't seem to want to comply. George had a hardened look in his eyes. An unspoken challenge and agreement passed between them at that moment.

They agreed to disagree.


	17. Chapter 17

"Clang!"

Gregor had raised his sword just in time to block the incoming blow. He whirled around, ready for anything.

Luxa stood before him. She held two short katanas. The queen and warrior slid into fighting stances, and started circling each other.

Gregor saw Luxa's muscles tense, then she hurtled herself forward. Gregor brought Dawnlight's heavy blade up to block it easily. Luxa spun around, slicing at Gregor again. The warrior parried both of these blows easily, then rained down attack after attack on the queen.

Luxa spun and twisted her body in such movements it seemed as though she was not solid at all. Finally Gregor managed to knock one of her swords towards the ground. He brought Dawnlight level with her neck.

Luxa smiled and gingerly pushed Dawnlight's tip away, before climbing to her feet. "You're getting slow Gregor." Luxa chuckled. "And you are getting faster." Gregor was chuckling too.

A familiar sound filled the air. Gregor looked up and spotted three bats coming into land.

The bats landed and Gregor spotted Lizzie, Mag, Lily, and Mason sliding off the bats. Lizzie and Mag waved to Gregor before taking up positions and practicing with a group of Underlanders about their age. Mason and Lily, seeing Gregor, sprinted towards him.

"Hey, Gregor." As he stopped in front of Gregor he flicked his hair, and pointed at Luxa making a clicking sound. Luxa giggled at this but didn't move from her original spot. Lily walked up and hugged Gregor, who didn't hug back.

"So… what are you guys doing down here?" Gregor looked from Mason to Lily.

Mason looked momentarily confused. "We're down here to do some training."

Gregor burst out laughing. "You, training!" Luxa joined in, obviously just following Gregor's lead. Mason looked hurt. "Well, we are down here now, so I assumed we should know how to defend ourselves."

Gregor stopped laughing then gestured towards Mad-eye Moody, who was currently barking orders at a group of terrified soldiers.

"Go ask Moody for directions on how to choose a weapon, then meet me over at that wall." Gregor gestured vaguely towards the far wall. Mason winked to Luxa and Lily gave Gregor a love-struck looked before following Mason.

Gregor rounded on Luxa just to find her in the same position. "What was that?" they said simultaneously.

Luxa stepped back. "I can laugh at an Overlander's antics Gregor. You're not the only one I fancy." Gregor snorted. "He was flirting with you. He was trying to win you over." It was Luxa's turn to look doubtful. "I am not some pretty girl who gets won over by a few good looks. I am the queen of Regalia, you know what I have been through, and you were there most of the time. But I can also experiment without you getting in my way." Gregor stepped back, shocked. "Luxa, I only care for your wellbeing, and Mason just seems to like your looks." Luxa smiled. "Well then, he will learn a thing or two about Underland women." Luxa sheathed her swords on her back and walked towards the blood ball line.

Gregor couldn't help but whistle.

Three days later

Gregor watched the blood balls fly at him, then everything seemed to slow down dramatically. Before when he had raged everything had stayed the same speed only his movements were fast. Now, it was as though everything was moving through thick cream. He sliced the first blood ball out of the air easily, the second one was a joke. He just continued to move at a normal pace while everyone moved as though a minute or two behind him.

He sliced the rest of the blood balls, and as soon as he did so, things sped up.

Gregor's ears met with an explosion of cheers. He flushed and quickly cleaned his sword then sheathed it. Gregor walked the field, watching men train, or just standing and thinking. He noticed then Luxa and Mason coming into a landing on their bats. Luxa had taken to shunning Gregor most of the time, and spent almost all her time listening to Mason brag about things he had never done.

A finger tapped Gregor's shoulder. The warrior jumped and pulled Dawnlight from its sheath. He relaxed after noticing who it was.

During Luxa's shun streak Gregor had met with George twice. They had agreed to help each other, if only to rid Luxa of Mason. They now were meeting in the training arena to execute their plan.

"When I give the signal, slice Mason's foot with this dagger. Do not let yourself be seen."

Gregor walked over to Mason, who had just dismounted his borrowed flier. "Hey Mason, you going to do the blood balls today?" Mason looked positively startled by this, but he recovered his puffed up demeanor after a second. "I am the best solider in Regalia, I guess it won't hurt to show off a little bit."

Mason puffed out his chest and started across the field. Halfway there a solider in full gear 'accidentally' dropped a thick bladed knife onto Mason's sandaled foot.

"AHHHHHEAHOHHHUHHHH!" Mason's screams could be heard from the city. He rounded on the solider, who muttered a 'sorry' then picked up his knife. Mason yanked his sword from his sheath and swung clumsily at the solider, who, given his stance, made a quick recovery by drawing the sword and slamming the pommel into Mason's wrist.

Luxa took off across the field, Gregor hot on her heals. They reached the fighting pair just as the solider knocked Mason's sword out of his hand and pointed the tip of his own long sword at Mason's throat.

Mason pushed the tip of the blade away then spun on his heal. His eyes met Gregor's and he growled. "This is all you're doing!" he launched himself at Gregor. Luxa was in between them in seconds. She grabbed Mason's shirt front and pulled. He keeled over and landed flat on his face. Gregor glanced at Luxa.

"Jeez, I don't want to be on your bad side!"


End file.
